Vuelo Sin Retorno
by Yule Hain
Summary: Recuerda el final, siente las emociones y Ennis extraña a ese hijo de perra. One-Shot.


**Vuelo sin retorno**

"_Apóyate en mi, deja latir nuestros corazones a la vez  
Siente la fuerza de mis manos que te han sostenido por tanto tiempo."_

Algo se quebraba, algo tibio y dulzón en algún rincón dentro de sí; no podía aceptar como real la cruel noticia. La cabina telefónica lentamente comenzaba a nublarse, dejando el mundo exterior invisible a sus ojos.

Las palabras neutras – sin una maldita emoción – que la viuda soltaba, golpeaban en su oído desde el auricular, e irrumpían vulgares dentro del lugar sellado en que antes estaba él.

Imágenes del "accidente" llegaron a su cerebro, los golpes, la sangre, los insultos, el rostro maltrecho –desfigurado brutalmente- de Jack.

Años, tal vez meses, o solo semanas…

No lo sabía, la espera eterna por ver nuevamente la polvorienta camioneta azul; transformaba los segundos en algo aun no inventado, esfumándose los relojes, dando paso al simple y punzante "él no esta" como medida de tiempo.

Nubloso día de Agosto, un nuevo hogar y una visita agradable. Su hija, Alma, llegaba para hablar con él; y él la escuchaba, interrumpiendo de cuando en cuando y frunciendo el ceño cada vez que una palabra moría en su vocabulario. Demasiados preámbulos para explicar el amor, ella simplemente se iba a casar.

- Ese chico, Kurt ¿Te ama?- La respuesta afirmativa de Alma fue suficiente para él.

La noticia fue bien recibida, la escueta felicitación por parte de su padre, hizo soltar el aire contenido en los pulmones de la joven, sonrió y todo estuvo bien, la ocasión ameritaba un brindis en vasos descuidados con licor añejo.

La tarde avanzó, y Alma dijo adiós, contenta al saber que él la entregará en el altar, vestido con su mejor pantalón y chaqueta.

Ennis ve como el auto en que va su hija se pierde entre el polvo y el camino, cierra la puerta, cuelga el sombrero -ese que ha despeinado su cabello toda la vida- y ve algo ajeno sobre la cama: la chaqueta de Alma.

Sonríe ante el descuido de su hija, toma la prenda, y una vez acrisolada la ida de Alma, la dobla de la misma forma en que aprendió durante su infancia. Abre el estrecho armario y la guarda; esperando recordar devolvérsela.

Una foto junto a dos camisas manchadas con sangre, eso es lo que hace llenar sus ojos de lagrimas, el interior de la puerta del armario guarda los vestigios de su secreto. Abrocha el primer botón de la camisa de Jack, ese desgraciado que lo había abandonado, acaricia las mangas, siente la textura desgastada por la pena y la rabia. La postal de Breakback Mountain complementa el recuerdo, aquel lugar conocedor de su historia, en donde Del Mar y Twist conocieron los efímeros momentos de felicidad, alcanzando su vuelo más alto e intenso, sin importar el dolor de la caída.

Su diestra mueve la imagen, buscando la perfección; y pensando, en Dios sabe que cosa, susurra:

"Jack, lo prometo"

Antes de que sus ojos fueran incapaces de contener la pesadumbre; y sin mirar las camisas colgadas en un mismo perchero, ni la sangre seca en ellas, ni la postal de aquel lugar, cerró la puerta del armario, con la promesa aún en mente, esa promesa que le había hecho al hijo de perra de Jack, y de la que solo aquella montaña sabía.

Se dejó caer en la cama, y con las botas aun puestas, empujo suavemente un cojín hasta hacerlo caer, sin importar que el piso tuviera una ligera capa de polvo.

La tarde comenzaba a enfriar y nada le importaba menos, solo quería ocultar el líquido tibio que luchaba por dejarse caer, solo quería pensar, vivir su momento a solas y ser libre de recordar.

"Si esto vuelve a suceder, si estamos uno cerca del otro y nos enganchamos…

Donde sea, en el tiempo equivocado, y alguien lo descubre. Estamos muertos"

Algo asi le había dicho Ennis a Jack –su memoria fallaba- esas palabras que daban a entender el fin de esos encuentros furtivos, por el bien de ambos, pero que no lograron debilitar el ciego ardor que, después de tantos veranos, continuaba vivo en el pecho de Jack.

Ahora, Ennis Del Mar mastica su propio arrepentimiento, por las palabras que dijo, por el instante y por la forma en que lo hizo.

Porque fue demasiado suave, porque debió ser más claro, más rudo y doloroso.

Porque si hubiera convencido a ese testarudo, si se hubieran alejado, tal vez Jack Twist estaría ahora en su adorado rodeo, viviendo los recuerdos de su historia.

Porque nunca imagino lo que sentiría al estrellarse contra la realidad, el duro golpe de la caída, luego de aquel vuelo perfecto que juntos habían hecho en Brokeback Mountain.

"_A quien le importa donde vayamos en esta vieja carretera llena de caminos  
En un mundo que dice que nosotros estamos equivocados."_

_

* * *

_

"Brokeback Mountain" es una de esas películas que me hacen doler hasta el alma. Creo que la he visto tres o cuatro veces y siempre termino llorando.

En fin, este one-shot no tiene algo nuevo que agregarle a la historia (a penas una ultima escena), y es que no era esa mi intención. Solo quería _explotar_ el final de esta película, llenarla de los sentimientos que, imagino yo, acompañaban a los hechos.

Gracias por leer.

Yule Hain


End file.
